mayonaka_no_occult_koumuinfandomcom-20200213-history
Anime
| Romaji = Mayonaka no Okaruto Kōmuin | Directed = Watanabe Tetsuya | Written = Higuchi Tatsuto | Studio = Liden Films | Licensed = * Crunchyroll'NA' * Funimation'NA' | ON = Tokyo MX, SUN, BS11, KBS, TVA | OR = April 7, 2019 – present | Episodes = 12 (List of Episodes) }}Mayonaka no Occult Koumuin ( , Mayonaka no Okaruto Kōmuin) anime television series adaptation was announced on June 21, 2018.Urban Fantasy Manga Mayonaka no Occult Kōmuin Gets TV Anime The series was directed by Tetsuya Watanabe and written by Tatsuto Higuchi, with animation by studio Liden Films. Eriko Itō is designing the characters. The series premiered on April 7, 2019 on Tokyo MX, SUN, BS11, KBS, and TVA. Fukuyama Jun performed the series' opening theme song "Dis-communicate", while Toki Shunichi will perform the series' ending theme song "Yakusoku no Overture". An original animation DVD is scheduled to be released in November 22, 2019, bundled with the 12th manga volume. Summary Miyako is a new government worker assigned to the Shinjuku Ward Office's "Nighttime Regional Relations" department. Each of Tokyo's 23 wards has one such department, which were established to solve paranormal and occult-related events. Arata can understand non-human speech that no one else understands, and he encounters a yōkai (supernatural entity) at Shinjuku Gyoen park that calls him Abe no Seimei — the name of a historical Japanese occultist and diviner.Anime News Network Summary Episodes |} Video |-|Promotional Video= TVアニメーション「真夜中のオカルト公務員」PV第1弾 TVアニメーション「真夜中のオカルト公務員」PV第2弾 TVアニメーション「真夜中のオカルト公務員」PV第３弾 |-|Blu-ray & DVD= TVアニメ「真夜中のオカルト公務員」BD&DVD発売告知CM |-|Commercial Video= TVアニメーション「真夜中のオカルト公務員」番宣CM Casts |-|Japanese cast= Jun Fukuyama as Arata Miyako Kazutomi Yamamoto as Yuki Koji Yusa as Reiji Senda Miyu Irino as Seo Himezuka Shunichi Toki as Huehuecóyotl Takahiro Sakurai as Satoru Kanoichi Tomoaki Maeno as Kyōichi Sakaki Akiko Kimura as (Section) Chief Yamashiro Chafurin as Myohosan Senjinbou Daisuke Sakaguchi as Shota Shimizu Eiji Miyashita as Aichi Ward Staff member; Maki Hiroshi Naka as Arata's grandfather Kazuhiro Sunseki as Eitaro Yokoyama Kishō Taniyama as Tamao Katsumi Koutarou Nakamura as Haguro Marin Mizutani as Angel Masumi Tazawa as Suzuka Mei Fukuda as Angel Rena Maeda as Shibuya Ward Staff member Shiho Kokido as Arata Miyako (Child) Pixie Shimba Tsuchiya as Tarobo Shinnosuke Tachibana as Shibuya Ward Staff member Shougo Yano as Tengu Subaru Kimura as Kiyo Gongen Suzuka Kimura as Announcer Takaya Kuroda as Aichi Ward Staff member Burudungin Yotsuya Fudobo Toshiharu Sasaki as Tengu Toshiyuki Toyonaga as Kenji Chigusa Wataru Urata as Nakamura Yu Shimamura as Adiel Akane Kanoichi Yui Makino as Aoi Izumi Matsuno Yuko Kaida as Folciel Pandora |-|English cast=Brandon McInnis as Arata Miyako Aaron Roberts as Reiji Senda Christopher Wehkamp as Huehuecoyotl J. Michael Tatum as Kyouichi Sakaki Stephen Fu as Theo Himezuka Wendy Powell as Yuki Aaron Roberts as Man 1A (Senda) (ep 1) Aaron White as Male Tengu 1B (ep 1) Ben Bryant as Eitaro Yokoyama Beth Lipton as (Section) Chief Yamashiro Brad Kurtz as Male Tengu 1A (ep 1) Brandon McInnis as Abe no Seimei Brian Mathis as Fudoubou (ep 1) Brigette Marquardt as Female Angel 1D (ep 1) Chris Gardner as Old Tengu 1A (ep 1) Chris Thurman as Taroubou (ep 1) Coby Lewin as Nakamura (ep 4) Cris George as Kio Gongen Derek Whitener as Male Security Officer 1A (ep 1) Garrett Schenck as Haguro Greg Silva as Bultungin Joe Cucinotti as Man 1B (ep 1) Julie Shields as Female Angel 1A (ep 1) Female Angel 1B (ep 1) Izumi Matsuno Kimberly Grace as Akane Kanoichi Female Angel 1C (ep 1) Female Fairy 1A (ep 1) Mallorie Rodak as Adiel (ep 1) Mark Stoddard as Arata’s Grandpa Morgan Berry as Arata (young) Morgan Garrett as Folciel (ep 1) Sarah Wiedenheft as Suzuka |-|Chinese (PRC) companies=Internet Streaming: bilibili Staffs |-|Japanese staff= Director: Tetsuya Watanabe Series Composition: Tatsuto Higuchi Storyboard: Hirokazu Hisayuki (OP) Episode Director: Hirokazu Hisayuki (OP) Music: Evan Call Character Design: Eriko Itō Art Director: Nobuaki Mihara Animation Director: Hajime Yoshida (ep 6) Sound Director: Yota Tsuruoka Director of Photography: Hitoshi Tamura Another Design: Eriko Itō Kanta Suzuki Art Setting: Hiroshi Izumi Tomoyuki Aoki Yukie Inose Assistant Director: Yasuyuki Ōishi Color design: Emiko Onodera Editing: Masato Yoshitake Key Animation: Hirokazu Hisayuki (OP) Kazuko Nakayama (ep 2) Masaharu Morinaka (ep 7) Miyuki Inoue (ep 3) Motoki Yagi (ep 7) Shinichi Iimura (ep 3) Shinichi Takahashi (eps 2, 6) Shinsuke Kasahara (ep 6) Occult Research: Kiyomune Miwa Prop Design: Eriko Itō Natsuki Egami Sound Effects: Naoto Yamatani Theme Song Performance: Jun Fukuyama (OP) Shunichi Toki (ED) |-|Japanese companies= 2nd Key Animation: CJT LIDEN FILMS Kyoto Studio LIDEN FILMS Osaka Studio Nakamura Production R.I.C Reboot Revival Seigasha Seven Seas Studio Elle Studio Giants Studio μ TAP TROYCA WHITE FOX Izukōgen Studio 3D Graphics: Graphinica Animation Production: LIDEN FILMS Backgrounds: Studio Uni Digital Paint: LIDEN FILMS R.I.C Reboot Revival Seven Seas TAP Editing: Graphinica In-Between Animation: CJT LIDEN FILMS Osaka Studio R.I.C Reboot Revival Seven Seas Studio μ TAP In-between Check: R.I.C (eps 1-7) Key Animation: R.I.C (eps 1-4) Photography: Graphinica LandQ studios Script Development: Graphinica VFX Room Art Development Café Tool Development: Graphinica VFX Room Art Development Café Video Editing: Q-Tec |-|English staff=ADR Director: Jeremy Inman ADR Script: Leah Clark ADR Engineer: Austin Sisk Xavier Earl ADR Script Supervisor: Jeramey Kraatz Mix Engineer: Adrian Cook |-|English companies=Internet Streaming: Crunchyroll FUNimation Entertainment References Category:Media